<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got You Dumplin by cherry_vixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944708">I've Got You Dumplin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_vixen/pseuds/cherry_vixen'>cherry_vixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_vixen/pseuds/cherry_vixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An arm reached out and wrapped around your waist before you could get up. You didn’t have to look back to see who it was. There was obviously only one person it could be anyways. You let yourself enjoy the familiar warmth against your back for a few minutes before tapping his arm gently.</p><p>“I need to make some coffee.” You whispered just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>“In a minute Dumplin...” His sleep ridden voice always made your heart skip a beat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Got You Dumplin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/gifts">mamasweets89</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of comfort only.**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something just felt off from the moment you woke up. You didn’t know what it was. You couldn’t really pinpoint a cause for your unease but there it was. Like a shadow looming over you. You looked to your right at the sleeping face of your partner. The soft snores coming from him made you smile. You couldn’t help but be grateful to have him in your life. You couldn’t have asked for a better man. He always made sure your needs were taken care of. So why could you feel tears pricking the corners of your eyes the longer you looked at him?</p><p>“I just need to wake up a bit more.” You muttered to yourself as you rolled over on your side to toss your legs off the side of the bed.</p><p>An arm reached out and wrapped around your waist before you could get up. You didn’t have to look back to see who it was. There was obviously only one person it could be anyways. You let yourself enjoy the familiar warmth against your back for a few minutes before tapping his arm gently.</p><p>“I need to make some coffee.” You whispered just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>“In a minute Dumplin...” His sleep ridden voice always made your heart skip a beat.</p><p>Any other day you would just close your eyes and stay cuddled up to him until one or both of you got hungry. Today you just weren’t feeling it though. You tapped his arm again and gently removed it from your body so you could actually sit up. You sat still on the edge of the bed. You wanted to identify the heavy feeling in your chest. Did something upset you yesterday? Nothing out of the ordinary. You and Daichi had a peaceful afternoon watching movies. You got some writing done. Your brain was swimming in circles trying to identify the source of your feeling but just kept coming up with nothing. </p><p>“Everything alright there?”</p><p>Taking a deep breath you forced a smile onto your face before looking over your shoulder. “Yeah. Just getting the last bit of sleep out of my system before I make some coffee.” The words came out of you so effortlessly. So natural. Would he even notice that something was wrong? “Go back to sleep darling. Enjoy your day off.”</p><p>You didn’t wait for a response. Lifting your arms above your head to stretch as you stood up, you were quick to walk out to your kitchen before he could ask any other questions. For the briefest of moments you felt a sense of peace come over you while you got into your routine of starting the coffee. The morning sun peaking through the kitchen window and illuminating everything in warm hues of honey gold and soft reds. The way it made everything around seem like it was waking up with you yet somehow making time seem to stay still at the same time was one of the little joys you found in your everyday life. The sound of coffee brewing being the only sound you could hear other than the muted chirps of the birds sitting on the bird feeder outside.</p><p>You grabbed your favorite mug from the cabinet above where your coffee maker sat. It was a gift from your partner from your 1 year anniversary of when you two had started dating. He wasn’t always the best at expressing his feelings, but he still made you knew how much he loved you. Whether it be through little gifts like the handmade mug you held in your hands or through big gestures like when he took you on vacation for 2 weeks. You knew he loved you beyond question as you did him. Today the little joys only seemed to bring you down though. The heavy feeling in your chest making itself more known to you as you. That burning in your nose that always alerted you to oncoming tears making you scrunch your nose. You didn’t have a reason to cry! You had literally just woken up. Nothing had even happened yet today. It didn’t matter though because the tears escaped your eyes anyways.</p><p>“Why...” You whispered as you looked down at your cup. The heat of the coffee coming through the mug to warm your hands.</p><p>You were so lost in your own thoughts that you didn’t hear Daichi walk into the kitchen. His right arm wrapped around your torso as he used his left hand to brush your hair lightly out of the way so that he could lean down and kiss your neck. You tried to wipe your tears away before he could see them.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you get up.” You sniffled. “Do you want a cup too?”</p><p>“Baby Girl… Talk to me.”</p><p>The sob that escaped you shocked both of you, but Daichi, the sweet man he was, just held you closer. He stood there silently as you cried. Letting you take all the time you need to calm down. Making sure to keep his breathing at an even pace so you had something to match when you tried to calm yourself back down. When you did finally feel a little more calm you laid your head back onto his shoulder. Staring up at the ceiling as if it would have all the answers for you right now. His hands rubbing your arms as he whispered soft praises to you. It was somehow everything you needed to hear but at the same time it wasn’t.</p><p>“It’s all right.” He whispered as he kissed your tear soaked cheek. “I’ve got you. I’m right here for you Dumplin.”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong.” You finally told him. Would he look at you like you were crazy? You kind of felt it in the back of your mind. What normal person cried for absolutely no reason?</p><p>“That’s fine.” You felt him shrug. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m here for you.” He turned you around in his arms to look at you. His dark brown eyes locked on yours as he brought his forehead to yours. “There’s my sweet girl...” The hint of a smile tugging at your lips. “Let’s just relax today. You tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you okay?” You nodded knowing that while it seemed like he was asking you, he wasn’t. He would make sure you were relaxed and comfortable today if it was the last thing he did. “I’ve got you Dumplin. Everything is gonna be alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for my dear friend mamasweets89 ❤️ I love you so much and I'm happy this could bring a smile to your face.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>